


Hunde og Kyllinger

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [22]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo går på tagene, De er bare misforståede, F/M, Hundene er søde nok, Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Tagstenene var glatte, eftersom det havde regnet kun få timer før, og mens han gik over de skrå tage skulle han være forsigtig med ikke at falde. Så godt et råd som det var, endte han alligevel med at falde af taget.





	Hunde og Kyllinger

Gaderne var tomme, men Corvo gik alligevel hen over tagene. Det var bare nemmere, og skulle der komme en vagt gående på gaden, ville de ikke kunne se ham. Han var også blevet vant til det efter at bruge mange år sammen med Jessamine, der altid ville ud og klatre på tagene når hun ikke skulle holde møder eller taler, hvilket var næsten hver aften.

Tagstenene var glatte, eftersom det havde regnet kun få timer før, og mens han gik over de skrå tage skulle han være forsigtig med ikke at falde. Så godt et råd som det var, endte han alligevel med at falde af taget.

Det var ikke et langt fald, heldigvis, og han endte nede i en høstak, som en eller anden havde placeret der. Der var ikke en nål i høstakken, selv om det ville være ironisk, men der var noget andet i den. En amulet lavet af hvalknogler. Han havde samlet mange af dem efter lang tids søgen, og han puttede den ivrigt i sin taske, før han rettede sig op igen og så hvor han var endt. 

Hvad end det var for nogle guder, der havde smilet ned på ham, det vidste han ikke, men det var et held de gjorde det. Omkring ham lå fem store hunde og sov. Det var ikke de selskabshunde de fisefornemme damer havde haft med sig til ballerne, eller den hund de havde givet Emily efter hun blev ved med at spørge efter en. 

De her hunde var blevet trænet til at være kampmaskiner siden de blev født, og det var helt sikkert at hvis de opdagede ham, ville han ikke have en stor chance for at slippe væk. Efter han havde fået “gaven” af den sort-øjede gud kunne han gøre ting han kun havde drømt om, og det ville være nemt for ham at dræbe hundene og stikke af efter det, men hans hjerte ville ikke kunne overleve hvis han dræbte nogle dyr.

Hundene havde jo ikke bedt om at blive sådan. Hvis der var nogen, der skulle have skylden for det, så skulle det være hvem end, der trænede dem. 

Han blev nødt til at komme væk derfra. De hunde han havde mødt før havde en fantastisk lugtesans, så det ville ikke tage lang tid for den gruppe hunde til at finde ud af at der var en person i midten af dem. 

Et sted, tæt på, kunne han høre nogen gå rundt. Det var ikke et menneske, og det var heller ikke en hund, så han skyndte sig derhen. Eller, måske var skyndte et forkert ord. Han listede så hurtigt som han kunne, men det gik stadig ret langsomt. 

Da han endelig nåede derhen så han det, der havde lavet lydene. To kyllinger, der gik rundt i en lille gård bag ved nogle huse. Kyllinger smager godt, tænkte han. Måske ville hundene også synes det. Der var ingen vej ud af den lille baggård han befandt sig i. Tagene var for høje til at han kunne komme derop, og alle dørene og vinduerene var låste. Den eneste ved ud var forbi hundene, der var begyndt at røre på sig. Stille og roligt var de ved at vågne fra deres søvn. 

I to hurtige tag fik han en kylling i begge hans hænder, og da kyllingerne begyndte at skræppe op fik det hurtigt opmærksomheden fra alle hundene. 

Han skyndte sig ud fra hans lille gemmested, og stod nu ansigt til snude med to af hundene. De andre havde rejst sig, og var på vej hen til de andre. Han stak den ene af kyllingerne ind foran den første hund, og blev overrasket da den ikke bare bed hånden af ham, men faktisk begyndte at snuse til kyllingen. Kyllingen var begyndt at skræppe op mere end før, men han fik hurtigt kvast dens nakke, så den ikke vækkede alle i bygningerne omkring dem. 

Den anden kylling så hvad der var sket med den første kylling, og larmede endnu mere end den første, hvis det overhovedet var muligt. Han dræbte også den, og da begyndte de andre hunde også at blive interesserede. 

Folk i den del af byen var ikke ligefrem kendt for at behandle sine dyr godt, så det kom ikke som en stor overraskelse da han så sult i hundenes øjne. Corvo selv ville være et meget større måltid, men det ville også tage mange kræfter at få slået ham ihjel. Kyllingerne, der hang og dinglede fra hans hænder derimod, de var nemme mål.

Han havde kun smidt dem på jorden da alle de fem hunde løb over til dem og begyndte at spise hvad de kunne komme til. Midt i alt tumulten kunne han slippe forbi dem stille og roligt, og uden den mindste skramme. 

Så hunde kunne godt lide kyllinger. Det måtte han huske til en senere gang.


End file.
